Talk:Five Nights at Freddy's 2/@comment-25036223-20141104153439
Alrighty, this is what FNAF 2 looks like to me: It seems that instead of new animals, we're gonna be bombarded with a combo of our good ol' friends and their new designs in this reopened pizzeria. According to the picture of new vs. old Bonnie stating 'Something borrowed... Something new', I'm theorizing that the owners decided to use parts of the old animatronics to design the new ones, which would explain a couple of things: The extremely tattered and dismantled appearance of the 'withered' robots, and the aggressive behavior of the new ones. It seems the ghosts of the children have been split into parts, and now not four but eight members of the Freddy industry are out to get you. This would mean no new murders or disappearances that would threaten to close the reopened pizzeria in order to explain the hauntings. I find these new guys both a good and bad thing in my very personal opinion. Good as in 'Hey, heh, they aren't TOO scary!' And bad as in 'Well, the old ones were dismantled for their sake, and now THEY look creepy as ****,'. Some more noticeable changes: We have twelve cameras this time, with what looks like four party rooms, air vents, and much more. And from the trailer, it seems we can enable and disable a flashlight on each. This makes ALOT more sense. The cameras in the first game theoretically were running even when you weren't looking, because all you do is seemingly raise and lower an iPad-type device to check. This would mean that the act of raising your arms is what's draining power, which is kind of silly. Now, I think that the cameras are indeed running indefinitely, but they won't use extra power unless you turn on a light, which is logical. In addition, it telescopes your view and makes it a lot more creepy. Also, looking at the office and the map, it seems we now have not two, but three openings to contend with: And, yes, no doors. A left and right air vent and a wide, creepy hallway all open up to you, making you a vulnerable little baby. Eh! D: But something that I noticed was interesting was both old Chica and new Bonnie can be seen sneaking through the right air vent. Although-- hmm, just now considering this, but there are eight animatronics and three openings, so DOI! But, my argument before this realization of my inability to realize something quite obvious was, there might possibly be a change to the whole 'one route per robot' technique used in the first masterpiece. If that was actually true, we wouldn't reap the benefit of being able to memorize each path and use that to our advantage once they start moving. However, I only very recently noticed the large gaping hole in that theory, so... Darn! I thought I was smart. Anyway, now to address the whole doors thing. What has shocked the world is the use of a Freddy disguise that may replace the game mechanic of closing doors on our enemy's adorably terrifying stalker faces. This brings up a lot of questions: Isn't that OP? Will the animatronics be able to notice any difference? Will you have a much shorter span of time in order to don the mask? Indeed, it seems like some unfair advantage since the suit probably wouldn't take up any power, so you could just wear it throughout the game and be safe. So I'm guessing that Scott will be adding lots of different things to this disguise mechanic, and, to my joy, debunk the idea that FNAF 1 may all have been avoided via just wearing a Fazbear suit. I don't really have any idea as to what will be the advantages and disadvantages, but I'm excited to find out. Some other parts of the game are a bit cryptic and I'm not quite certain as to what to expect, but for some reason, withered Bonnie looks three times bigger than a human man, and for some reason a really big threat in this game. These next sixt-to-right months will be some of the most hair-tearing of my life, but I'm always ready to analyze some new trailers and snapshots. What else has anyone discovered? Any new cool theories? Post, and let's go over this intriguing and creepy upcoming experience, our Five Nights at Freddy's 2.